Te guste o no
by FrikiHimechan
Summary: La había encontrado una fría mañana en un lugar lleno de gente; su historia comenzó con un simple empujón. Para el día siguiente ya se había decidido, ella era su felicidad y tenía que estar dentro de esa historia, le gustara o no. One-shot Ichiruki. AU


**Holaaa... aquí onee-chan con un one-shot que se me acaba de ocurrir. Es cierto que debería estar editando el capítulo de "Prometí protegerla" pero mientras escuchaba música se me vino esta idea, así que la subo ahora antes que se me olvide y se pierda en el limbo...Para variar, escrita en una noche de insomnio... son las 5:21 AM en Chile XD**

**Pero bueno, ojalá les guste, es de nuestra parejita estrella *w* por supuesto!**

**Inspirada en la canción "Te guste o no" de Ricardo Arjona... ay! es que en mis noches de insomnio me dan mis momentos romanticones :P**

**Un abrazo para todos.**

* * *

**Bleach no me pertenece...**

* * *

**TE GUSTE O NO**

Era un día frío en Karakura, demasiado frío para ser primavera. Uno de esos días en los que todos desean quedarse en cama, usando pijama y viendo películas todo el día, acompañado por una taza de chocolate caliente.

En una cafetería del centro de la ciudad, a un costado de la Universidad, varios clientes se empujaban entre ellos, esperando ser atendidos. El lugar estaba más lleno de lo normal, pues todos deseaban comprar algo para calentar sus cuerpos y no morir congelados.

—Date prisa. —apuró un chico de cabello naranja a su amigo, que estaba apoyado contra el mostrador. —Se nos hace tarde. —y se estiró perezosamente en una de las sillas.

—Cierra la boca, tú estás ahí muy cómodo sentado, así que no fastidies. —lo regañó su amigo, dándole una mirada de reprobación.

—Te dije que me dejaras a mí comprar. —señaló él. —Ya habríamos terminado.

—¿Empujando a la gente como un salvaje? —cuestionó su amigo arqueando una ceja. —Solo nos traerías problemas, así que no, gracias.

—Tiene razón Ichigo. —dijo otro; un muchacho de cabello rojo, también sentado junto al pelinaranja. —Además Ishida pagará, así que no te quejes.

—¡Nunca dije eso! —gritó el aludido, haciendo que las personas voltearan a verlo.

El pelinaranja movía impacientemente sus piernas mientras esperaba que su amigo comprara.

—Este lugar está repleto. —dijo con fastidio. —Vamos a otra cafetería.

—También estará lleno. —rebatió el pelirrojo. —Ya estamos aquí, aguanta un rato, Ichigo.

—¿Por qué hay tanta gente? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué no te diste cuenta del frío que hace? —se burló. —Todos quieren beber algo caliente, idiota. Mira, incluso hay chicas del instituto aquí. —agregó mirando a su alrededor, donde un puñado de chicas que vestían el uniforme del Instituto Privado Seireitei para señoritas, estaban sentadas en un rincón.

—¿Qué tanto miras, Renji? —lo regañó Ichigo. —Son chicas de instituto, pervertido.

—¿Y qué? Para el amor no hay edad. —dijo con una sonrisa pícara. —Además hablas como si fueras un viejo. Tenemos diecinueve, no debe haber más de dos años de diferencia. —comentó. —Así que no intentes parecer mayor y respetable diciendo tonterías como esa.

—Idiota. —dijo Ichigo dando un suspiro. En eso miró a su otro amigo que seguía batallando inútilmente para que lo atendieran, frunció el ceño y se levantó. —Es mi turno, Ishida. —y sin decir más lo agarró de la chaqueta y lo sacó del lugar. —¡Quiero tres café expreso! —gritó, frunciendo el ceño todavía más.

Toda la cafetería lo miró extrañado, sus dos amigos fingieron demencia y miraron en otra dirección.

La vendedora no le prestó atención y siguió atendiendo por orden, o lo que se supone que era aquella manada de clientes desesperados.

—Argggh… ¡Quiero…! ¡Quiero tres…! —pero no podía pedir su orden con toda esa gente empujando y aplastándolo. —¡No empujen! —gritó, pero esta vez nadie le prestó atención.

Ishida y Renji voltearon a verlo, divirtiéndose con la vista de Ichigo siendo aplastado.

—Ya comenzaran los golpes. —comentó Ishida acomodándose los lentes. —Prepárate para escapar, Abarai.

Pero repentinamente algunos clientes se fueron, despejando un poco el lugar. Al parecer se habían aburrido de esperar, o de los gritos desquiciados de la gente.

Ichigo aprovechó el momento y abriéndose camino, quedó casi frente a la vendedora, que esta vez no podría ignorarlo.

—Quiero tres…—pero sintió un suave empujón que lo hizo salirse de su lugar y volver a quedar en medio de la multitud.

Ichigo volteó a ver furioso a quién le había robado su turno, pero se quedó congelado al descubrir que era una chica, delgada y pequeña, de cabello negro y ojos violetas. Ella ni siquiera volteó a verlo y solo se apartó para cederle el paso a la chica pelinaranja que venía con ella.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó la chica de grandes atributos, apenada por la conducta de su amiga pelinegra. —Quiero dos capucchinos, por favor. —pidió a la vendedora, quien enseguida le entregó su pedido.

Ambas se alejaron con gráciles movimientos y a lo lejos, Ichigo pudo ver la sonrisa de la pequeña luego de probar su café.

Esa sonrisa lo hizo sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Pasaron algunos segundos, Ichigo seguía en blanco y de pronto, los empujones comenzaron de nuevo, sacándolo de su estado de estupor.

Ishida y Renji lo miraban perplejos. Una pequeña chica le había quitado muy descaradamente el lugar a Ichigo y éste quedó como si nada. ¿Qué diablos le había pasado?

En una situación normal probablemente habría armado un berrinche, incluso aunque se tratara de una mujer.

Todavía sin salir de su asombro decidieron irse. Era obvio que no alcanzarían a comprar nada o llegarían muy tarde a la clase del profesor Kurotsuchi, y eso nunca era buena idea.

- o -

Las clases terminaron y los tres amigos caminaban hacia la salida de la Universidad.

—A propósito, ¿qué diablos fue todo eso, Ichigo? —preguntó Renji de pronto.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A eso de la cafetería. —respondió el pelirrojo. —Esa chica te empujó como si nada y tú te quedaste ahí como un tarado.

—No es cierto. —trató de defenderse. —Pero, ¿qué querías que hiciera?

—Fue extraño ver que no actuaras como idiota, Kurosaki. —comentó Ishida. — Bien por ti, estás creciendo. —agregó con una sonrisa.

—Cállate.

—Seguro que le gustó la pequeñita. —se burló Renji. —Lo cierto es que no estaba nada de mal.

—¡Cállate! —le gritó. Por alguna razón le molestó oír eso.

—Jajaja, ¿lo ves?

—¿Estás enamorado Kurosaki? —preguntó Ishida con asombro. —¡Quién lo diría! Supongo que fue amor a primera vista, ¿verdad? —y puso una mano sobre el hombro del pelinaranja. —Felicidades, definitivamente ya has crecido.

—¡Silencio idiotas!

—Pero, ¿viste a esa chica? Usaba uniforme de instituto.

—Sí, llevaba el lazo rojo de las de último año. —señaló el chico de lentes que era muy observador. Y claro, también se había fijado con detalle en la otra chica pelinaranja.

—O sea que tiene 17 o próxima a cumplir 18. —comentó Renji.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Significa que eres muy viejo.

—¡Tu mismo dijiste que para el amor no hay edad!

—¡Ajá! ¡Lo aceptaste! —gritaron Ishida y Renji al unísono. —¡Felicidades!

—Le avisaré a tu papá, Kurosaki. Estará feliz de oírlo, creo que ya tenía sus sospechas. —comentó Ishida burlonamente.

—¡Malditos! —gruñó el pelinaranja antes de alejarse dando grandes zancadas.

Los dos amigos sonrieron satisfechos y lo vieron desaparecer por las congestionadas calles del centro de Karakura.

- o -

Ichigo caminaba de regreso a su casa y por más que trataba, no podía alejar la imagen de aquella chica de cabello negro. Había algo en ella que no podía alejar de su mente; tal vez eran esos enormes ojos violetas, o esa sonrisa que vio a lo lejos y que provocó todas esas sensaciones extrañas.

Quería verla nuevamente, pero ¿podrían coincidir alguna otra vez?

Ella era una chica del Instituto Privado Seireitei, una niña rica, así que probablemente nunca la vería paseando por ahí. Tal vez era una de esas chicas que no van a ninguna parte sin guardias para protegerlas, y al parecer lo era, pues se veía muy frágil y delicada.

- o -

Ya era de noche e Ichigo no podía dormir. ¡Demonios! Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, esa mirada violácea aparecía para atormentarlo.

¿Qué le había hecho? Ni siquiera habían hablado, nada, ella apenas y lo había mirado y él ya estaba casi a sus pies.

Trataba de suprimir esos sentimientos pues solo un loco se sentiría así por alguien que no conoce y que vio durante apenas un fugaz minuto.

Además, aunque pudiera verla otra vez, ¿quién le aseguraba que estuviera soltera? Quizás ya estaba saliendo con alguien. ¿O quién le aseguraba que ella también había quedado prendada de él? No había manera de saberlo, y si ella no sentía nada, ni siquiera un hormigueo en el estómago, ahí acaba todo. No podía obligarla a sentir algo. No podía, ¿verdad?

Aunque a menudo usaba sus dotes de convencimiento con sus amigos, principalmente a base de golpes, no podía hacerlo con ella. No podía actuar como dictador y obligarla a algo.

Y principalmente no podía pensar en algo que jamás ocurriría.

Después de mucho esfuerzo pudo dormirse, convenciéndose a sí mismo que solo era un capricho.

Esperaba que para mañana ya se le hubiera pasado.

**Al día siguiente.**

Otro día frío. Otro día que requería un café.

Ichigo decidió ir a otro lugar, pues seguramente la cafetería a la que iban habitualmente, otra vez estaría llena de gente y aunque tenía bastante tiempo antes de su primera clase, no quería pasarse toda la mañana ahí.

Mientras caminaba miraba a la gente que pasaba frente a él, todos abrigados al máximo, excepto uno que otro valiente, o demente, que se atrevía a ir sin chaqueta.

- o -

Entró a la primera cafetería que encontró. Al estar más alejada del centro, estaba un poco vacía, así que podía comprar tranquilamente sin nadie que lo empujara.

Ya casi le tocaba que lo atendieran, cuando la campanilla colgada sobre la puerta sonó, llamando la atención de Ichigo que miró en esa dirección.

Un remolino de emociones lo envolvió de golpe al descubrir a la pequeña mujercita entrando por la puerta, cargada con varios libros.

—Buenos días Rukia-chan. —saludó alegremente la vendedora, al parecer ya la conocía. Ella solo asintió con una sonrisa.

"_Así que se llama Rukia" _pensó Ichigo, sin perder ninguno de sus movimientos.

Ella se quitó la gorra de lana y se acomodó el corto cabello negro con la mano. Se abrió el abrigo y se quitó la bufanda, permitiéndole a Ichigo analizarla con más detalle.

Vestía el impecable uniforme compuesto por una falda y chaqueta azul oscuro, camisa blanca, lazo rojo y medias negras.

¡Bendito uniforme! Nunca en su vida un uniforme escolar le había parecido más atractivo y el hecho que usara falda aún con el frío del clima era un golpe de suerte para él.

Ella caminó con un porte elegante a través de la cafetería y se paró al lado de Ichigo, quien comenzó a sudar frío y sentía el corazón latir acelerado.

"_¿Qué demonios te pasa?" _se preguntó. _"¡Cálmate ya, estúpido!"_

No podía creer que esa mujer lo pusiera así, en un estado en el que nunca pensó estar.

¡Y aún sin siquiera haberle dicho una sola palabra!

El pelinaranja la miró de reojo, pero ella solo miraba al frente, por lo que Ichigo se preguntó si habría reparado siquiera en su presencia

La vendedora se disculpó con ellos y se alejó un momento para contestar una llamada telefónica, dejándolos solos en el mostrador pues los otros clientes ya se habían ido.

Ichigo volvió a mirarla de reojo y esta vez ella también lo miró.

El pelinaranja desvió la mirada de inmediato y un silencio incómodo se formó entre ambos. No es que antes no lo hubiera, pero al estar solos ahora era más notorio.

—¿Q-qué hora tienes? —preguntó Ichigo para entablar conversación.

Ella en cambio no respondió y apuntó al reloj colgado en la pared.

—Ah, no me había fijado. —dijo Ichigo sintiéndose estúpido.

—Está atrasado, son las 9:30. —respondió ella comprobando la hora en su reloj.

Ichigo quedó embobado nuevamente. Su voz contrastaba por completo con su apariencia de niña buena, era profunda y segura, con un toque algo misterioso y a la vez lo hacía sentir un calor en su cuerpo, como si fuera algo que descendía del mismo cielo para derretir el frío en su corazón.

"_Creo que de verdad los ángeles existen" _pensó Ichigo y de inmediato una sonrisa burlona apareció en su cara. No podía creer que estuviera pensando esas cosas tan cursis. Sacudió su cabeza para tratar de alejar esos pensamientos dignos de mangas shoujo y luego frunció el ceño, como si estuviera molesto consigo mismo.

Ella lo miró extrañada.

"_Qué tipo tan raro" _pensó, dando una fugaz mirada al pelinaranja.

- o -

Ambos salieron de la cafetería casi al mismo tiempo. Ichigo quería hablarle, pero no se permitía hacerlo. No sonaba como algo que él haría.

Ella iba un par de metros delante de él, pero a través de las sombras podía ver como ese tipo pelinaranja caminaba detrás de ella.

"_¿Qué pretende este tonto?" _pensaba.

Ella apuró el paso y aumentó la distancia, llegando hasta la zona de construcción de un edificio, donde varios albañiles trabajaban.

—¡C_on una flor como tú, me vuelvo jardinero! _—gritó uno de los albañiles al verla pasar, sonriendo pervertidamente.

Ichigo a lo lejos vio como ella se detenía en seco, miraba hacia arriba donde estaban los hombres y daba un ligero suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos. Luego pareció recordar algo importante y regresó por el camino, pasando a un desconcertado Ichigo.

Él no sabía si seguirla, irse, o esperarla. Decidió esperarla y para no lucir como un loco parado en la mitad de la calle, usó el viejo truco de amarrarse los cordones de los zapatos.

Repitió el truco una y otra vez hasta que Rukia regresó y lo pasó de largo, apenas y mirándolo de reojo.

Ahora iban más cerca y pasaron nuevamente por la zona de construcción.

—¡Qué Jasshin-sama la guarde y me dé la llave! —gritó otro albañil dando un vulgar silbido.

—¡Qué buenas piernas, señorita! —gritó un viejo de largo cabello plateado que ya casi babeaba.

Ichigo enrojeció ante los descarados comentarios de esos tipos y apretó los puños, furioso. Caminó dispuesto a enfrentar a esos insolentes que se atrevían a decir esas cosas frente a una señorita, aunque en el fondo le encontraba la razón al viejo peliplateado.

—¡Púdranse malditos imbéciles! —gritó ella mirándolos con furia y levantando un puño hacia ellos, por lo que se le cayeron algunos libros. Ya estaba harta de sus comentarios pervertidos y si seguían así, ella misma subiría a patearles el trasero.

Una gotita cayó por la cabeza de Ichigo y de varias personas que pasaban por ahí al escuchar aquel grito. Los albañiles quedaron en silencio por un instante y luego volvieron a su labor.

Ichigo aprovechó para acercarse a ella.

—¿Te ayudo con los libros? —pregunto tratando de sonar como un galán, aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de como hacerlo.

—No. —respondió ella a secas, los levantó por su cuenta y siguió caminando.

Ichigo quedó desconcertado por un instante, pero reaccionó y apurando el paso, la alcanzó otra vez.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —volvió a preguntar.

—No. —repitió ella frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo fijamente.

Y con esa segunda negativa Ichigo terminó por caer completamente a sus pies. Definitivamente estaba enamorado de esa chica que al parecer era malhumorada y no tenía nada de delicada y frágil señorita.

El pelinaranja sonrió complacido, le gustaba su actitud, porque era muy similar a la suya. No podía creer como con haber visto a una persona dos veces ya estaba enamorado como un idiota, pero recordando las palabras de su padre, el amor a primera vista si existe.

Tenía que decir algo, cualquier cosa que la mantuviera a su lado y que le permitiera conocerla, aunque ya no le importaba elegir correctamente sus palabras. Ya estaba decidido a pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella, y no estaba dispuesto a transar.

Y como no se le ocurrió nada de su propia cosecha, los "consejos" que su padre le había dado hace tanto tiempo aparecieron en su cabeza.

—Sabes, me gustas. —dijo de pronto, ella se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos. —Me gustas para nuera de mi papá. —agregó con una sonrisa que rara vez demostraba. —Es algo loco, pero… uno llega a acostumbrarse.

—¿Qué?

—Aquí comenzamos nuestra historia, en esta esquina rodeada de poetas. —dijo mirando hacia los albañiles. Al ver que ella fruncía más el ceño e iba a replicar la interrumpió. —Jashin-sama me hizo para ti, para hacerte feliz.

Rukia no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Ese tipo estaba loco? ¿Y quién diablos era ese Jasshin-sama que todos mencionaban?

—¿Qué? —preguntó nuevamente, a lo que Ichigo frunció el ceño también.

—Dije que aquí comenzamos. —gruñó. —Aquí comenzamos nuestra historia te guste o no, enana.

—¡Estás loco! ¡Lárgate, tarado cabeza de zanahoria! —gritó ella y se alejó dando pasos pesados. Se detuvo y volteó. —¡¿Y a quién le dices enana?! ¡¿Y qué clase de retorcida proposición es esa?! ¡Idiota! —y se alejó rápidamente.

Ichigo sonrió al verla así de molesta.

- o -

Rukia caminaba de prisa. Ya llevaba siete cuadras, pero todavía sentía al loco pelinaranja que la seguía. Aunque… no podía negar que estaba muy guapo, pero eso no le quitaba lo loco. ¿Dónde diablos estaba el chofer cuando lo necesitaba?

"_Ni modo, tomaré el autobús" _suspiró resignada.

Ichigo vio con pesar como ella levantaba la mano y paraba un autobús.

Rukia se subió al primer autobús que vio, del cual ni siquiera sabía el recorrido y que al parecer era el más viejo de todo Japón. No alcanzó asiento, así que iba de pie, sintiendo los molestos saltos del transporte y que en cualquier momento parecía que se desarmaría. Y para rematar, había algunas personas con gallinas y algunos animalitos dentro.

¿Dónde rayos se había visto a la gente viajando con gallinas en pleno centro de Karakura?

Definitivamente el viajar en un transporte público sería toda una experiencia para ella. Sin embargo, apenas habían avanzado dos cuadras cuando el odioso semáforo cambió a rojo, atrapándola en un odioso taco.

Ella miró a través del vidrio de la parte posterior y vio a lo lejos como el loco pelinaranja corría a una velocidad impresionante y alcanzaba sin problemas al remedo de autobús antes que partiera.

Al parecer el semáforo conspiraba contra ella.

El chico se trepó por la puerta trasera del autobús y caminó hacia ella, deteniéndose para recuperar el aliento.

Rukia miraba nerviosa a su alrededor. No sabía si se sentía así porque estaba asustada de él o porque le gustaba que alguien se esforzara tanto para ella.

—Hola. —dijo él con la respiración entrecortada y la cara sonrojada.

Ella le sonrió esta vez. No podía negarlo, ese chico era muy guapo y le producía un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago. Y el hecho de verlo hacer todas esas tonterías por ella era bastante adorable.

—Hola…Ichigo. —dijo ella.

El pelinaranja abrió los ojos sorprendido de que supiera su nombre y sintió un flechazo atravesándolo de lado a lado.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —preguntó confundido.

Ella sonrió y le apuntó al pecho, indicando el gafete con el nombre que llevaba en la ropa y que lo identificaba como estudiante de Ingeniería.

—Ah…—otra vez se sintió estúpido, tenía que decir algo inteligente. —Sabes, me gustas. —dijo con su irresistible sonrisa. —Me gustas para cuñada de mis hermanas.

—¿Ah sí? —cuestionó ella.

—Claro. —aseguró él. —Ya te dije, Jasshin-sama me envió para ti. —dijo sintiéndose ridículo al decir esas tonterías, pero como su padre le dijo una vez, un hombre enamorado se vuelve idiota. —Aquí comenzamos nuestra historia, aquí, rodeados de… pollos y… señoras entrometidas. ¡¿Qué tanto me ven?! —les gritó a las viejas que los miraban atentamente y que desviaron la mirada al verse descubiertas. —Aquí comienza nuestra historia te guste o no, enana. —repitió.

—Estás loco… quédate. —dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ichigo sonrió y se paró más cerca de ella. El autobús dio un salto y Rukia salió disparada, aterrizando contra el pecho de Ichigo, quien la sujetó protectoramente.

Después de un rato algunos pasajeros bajaron y ambos se sentaron juntos. Ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y cerró los ojos, sin poder creer lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Cómo ese tipo la había conquistado en tan poco tiempo? ¿Estaba bien que sintiera esas emociones tan fuertes en tan poco tiempo? ¿Era así normalmente?

Ichigo también cerró los ojos mientras el autobús los paseaba por toda la ciudad y se iba por lugares turbios y sospechosos.

—Oye, ¿a dónde vamos? —preguntó Ichigo despertando a Rukia.

—No lo sé. —respondió ella.

—¡¿Cómo diablos te subes a un autobús del que no sabes el recorrido?! —le reclamó. —¡Ahora estamos perdidos, tonta!

—¡Cállate! ¡Fue por tu culpa! —se defendió ella. —Por seguirme como un acosador tuve que escapar y subirme a cualquier cosa que se moviera.

—¿Eh?

—Nunca había subido a un autobús antes. —reconoció algo avergonzada.

—Yo nunca a uno tan viejo como este. —dijo él. —Y ni siquiera tiene línea, creo que es un autobús clandestino. —agregó con preocupación. —Hay que bajarnos rápido.

Al final el chofer los dejó tirado en un lugar que jamás habían visto antes y no tenían como regresar. Rukia se alejó unos momentos para hacer una llamada y pedir ayuda.

Siguieron sentados en unas rocas mientras esperaban.

Ichigo entonces tomó la cara de Rukia y la miró fijamente. Con un poco de temor acercó su cara a la suya y tocó suavemente sus labios. Ella respondió con suavidad, sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, al igual que Ichigo.

Ambos eran torpes, pero lo compensaban con ternura y suavidad.

Luego del recatado primer beso, ella se abrazó a su pecho e Ichigo correspondió el abrazo.

—Te amo. —se confesó. —Desde que me robaste el lugar para el café. —dijo con una media sonrisa. —No lo vuelvas a hacer. —la regañó.

—También te amo. —dijo ella, sintiendo un poco de temor en el pecho, tal vez se estaba apresurando, pero nunca había sentido ese tipo de conexión con nadie e Ichigo despertaba en ella una sensación indescriptible, y estaba dispuesta a pasar su vida con él. —Desde que fingiste atar tus cordones por casi 10 minutos para esperarme. —se burló. —¿No se te ocurrió nada mejor?

—Cállate enana. —dijo avergonzado y la atrajo hasta él, rodeándola por la cintura.

—¿Qué eran todas esas cosas que decías antes? Eran muy raras. —comentó divertida.

—Me gustas. —repitió mirando al cielo. —Me gustas para shinigami encargada de mi alma. —eso era todavía más raro, pero se le escapó de la boca sin saber por qué.

—Tonto. —dijo ella, acercándose para besarlo otra vez, y volvió a recargar su cabeza contra su hombro. Abrió los ojos al ver un auto negro que se acercaba. ¡Oh, no! ¡Los había visto así! —Me gustas. —lo imitó ella de pronto, mirándolo fijamente. —Me gustas… para víctima de mi hermano. ¡Di algo inteligente! —pidió levantándose de prisa.

—¿Eh? —dijo Ichigo desconcertado al ver como un hombre de cabello negro se bajaba de un elegante auto negro que había estacionado frente a ellos.

—Nii-sama. —saludó Rukia nerviosamente y dándole a Ichigo una mirada de "¡Levántate, rápido".

Y entonces él lo supo, que en ese momento comenzaba su verdadero desafío; convencer al hermano de Rukia.

Solo estaba seguro de algo, nadie ni nada lo separaría de su enana. Y ella estaba atada a él, le gustara o no.

* * *

**chan chan! que les pareció? Creo que esta un poco alejado de la personalidad de Ichigo, pero mataría por verlo haciendo y diciendo cosas como esa XD y como en un fic todo se puede pues... lo hice! jajaja**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Lo de Jasshin-sama fue muy loco, pero no se me ocurrio ningun otro dios que poner ahí arriba! jajaj**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Matta nee :)**


End file.
